pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:J. Severe/Current Plans for the Future of the Wiki
So today a chat meeting was held in the wiki chat, which ten people attended (the most that's been on in quite some time), and we basically talked about what we felt could be done to improve the website. We came up with these plans: #'Continue cleaning up pages': Currently, a few users have taken the time to improve pages on the wiki that contain stories which have capitalization, spelling, or grammar errors. This ensures that said stories are easier to read and comprehend and just make the wiki look more professional. The plan is to continue doing this until most of our content is as good as it can be, and I'd like to take the moment to thank those who have been doing this task and let them know that it is greatly appreciated. #'Improve Relations Between Users': Lately, some members haven't been exactly getting along, which has caused some discord on the site. We are currently planning to get in touch more with the individuals involved and try to solve these problems so we can make this a better place to visit and spend time on. I'd also like to remind users to be polite and respectful to your fellow wiki-ans and realize that we all have our own opinions and that it's okay for others to not agree with you on some subjects. #'Spruce Up Our Social Networking Stuff': Sometime ago, Fossy launched a new Facebook page for the wiki, which didn't exactly take off. Nevertheless, it did draw attention to the wiki's presence in the social networking world, and it was noted that we also have similar pages on Twitter and DeviantArt that haven't been used lately. Plan is to get these up and running again and use them for new stuff (for example, instead of just having the Fanon Twitter relay when new pages are made, we can have someone man it to do additional stuff, ala canon wiki's Twitter, such as retweet tweets from Dan & Swampy, announce when contests are being run on the wiki, remind users to vote for Featured Stuff near the end of the month, and so on and so forth). #'Reboot the Danville Times... Again': The Danville Times has a successful reboot last year before it died due to a lack of content being submitted to it. Plan is to have it up and running again in summer (and maybe for people to actually send stuff to be posted in it) :P #'Requesting a Spotlight': You know those ads for other wikis that appear on the bottom of the wiki page? Well, it would be swell if we could get our wiki to be in one of those, as it would give us exposure on virtually every other wiki in existence and be a major way to draw some more folks here. The requirements for having a wiki featured are here and the current plan is to propose this to Wikia during the summer, around the time when most of our users/visitors will be available. #'Make a Wiki Mascot': Nan actually suggested this one -- basically, we have our own wiki mascot that represents the website, a sort of collectively-created character, so to speak. Basically, we have polls to decide what the character should be like, come up with designs for said character, etc, etc. In the end, we'd have someone that whenever people look at him/her, he/she would make them think of P&F Fanon. Sorta like Mario for Nintendo, or Emily Kinney for the wiki back in the day, except obviously not Mary Sue-ish and created by all of us instead of by a lone person. Nan plans to create her own blog about this so direct questions about this to her. #'Have More Chat Meetings!': I'm a firm believer of the phrase "The wiki that chats together, stays together", plus talking to others in real time is much more enjoyable than posting comments on a random topic blog when you never know when someone will respond, so the others have suggested that we have more chat meetings like the one held today, typically bi-weekly at around 7 PM Eastern Standard Time on Saturdays. Point of this would be to discuss the goings on of the wiki, see what things we can improve, and just shoot the shiz with each other. It'd be fun! :D TLDR: We're gonna continue cleaning up pages, make users less jerky, advertise the wiki on social networking sites and on all of Wikia through Spotlight, raise Danville Times from the dead again, create a cool character that represents the wiki, and communicate with each other more through the use of future chat meetings. If you have any comments, questions, complaints, or whatever about the stuff relayed in this blog, please don't be afraid to post your thoughts below. The comment box doesn't bite. Category:Blog posts